Patterns in the Bed Sheets
by Scotty-Fang
Summary: In which Mr. Gubler find a young woman he could never share. Rated for later chapters, including language and sexual content, reader discretion is advised. Please review if you enjoy


It had been a long day. He could feel himself sweating, by the time he'd made it back to the hotel. Matthew felt as he didn't have much room to complain, however, the show was a job; A job that paid well, and gave him the opportunity to travel. He hadn't left California for quite a while, and the studio had actualy decided to shoot off location, which brought him to Utah, for what would basically be the Halloween episode for the 9th season of Criminal Minds. Mid-July was an unforgiving time in this state, he noted, as he was still in the work attire that his character wore. He loosened his blue diamond patterned tie, as he strolled through the lobby of the hotel he was staying at.

 _Trailers._

he smirked. They let all the actors on scene have their own trailer, even him, but he prefered something bigger; expecially the bed. He was over six feet tall, of course he needed a bigger-

Stopping dead in his tracks, Matthew noticed her through the window that showed into the room with the indoor pool. She looked like a modern day Snow White, her skin was pale in a way he could only decribe as "Porcelain", with black, wavy hair, cascading down her back, almost to the ground where she sat, in the hot tub.

Well, she sat on the concrete floor, reading a book, with only her legs submerged in the bubbling, steaming water.

Matthew turned to face the window, now. He wasn't in a position to embarrass himself, as she was faced to where she wouldn't notice him, unless he, say, tapped on the glass. He wondered what she was reading, and squinted, to see the book better. It was a small green and brown book, with - _Harry Potter?_ He snorted, and made his way to the door.

He was surprised that his footsteps weren't more audible, through the empty room. He wondered if it was just him, or if it was hotter in the room. He marched up, behind the girl, and began losing his nerve. At least she hadn't noticed him, yet, she was still listening to music, with earbuds in. He figured he could break the ice, by asking what she was listening to, or, bringing up the book, maybe.

He took a couple more steps, until he was behind the young girl, and now noticed her hair wasn't black, more like a very dark brown, like the dark chocolate on a peppermint patty.. He let out a deep breath, before he began. "Uh, Hello.." he waited, with no answer, and decided to clear his throat. She'd heard him then, and turned aroud, pulling an earbud out. "Sorry-?" she began, untill recognition cut her reply short. _Shit._ He thought, still keeping a smile. He'd been hoping she wouldn't know his face, but judging by the expression growing on hers, she was probably an avid fan, of the show, at least. He chuckled, as his words caught in his throat, and all charm threw itself out the window.

"Uh..Hello." He said, again, unsure of what to say, now, he shoved his hands in his pockets, awkwardly. He saw she was trying, fruitlessly, to stop grinning, as much, as she turned, sitting on her hip, placing her left hand onto the ground to steady herself. "Hi!" she gushed. Even cuter, up close, especially, with how she blushed. Matthew knew he needed to find a way to get her in his room, even if it was just to spend five minutes, together. "I-I saw you liked.. Books." He muttered, now rubbing the back of his neck. _GOD, this is like asking your first crush out on a date_. He groaned, internally. He'd been with plenty of women, and this girl was obviously into him, why was he so nervous?

"um.." she looked down at the book, twitching her hand in acknowledgement, "It's my favourite series." Matthew nodded, thoughtfully, before he realised; he immediately pulled his hand out of his pocket, extending it down to her. "Oh! I'm uh, Matthew, by the way, Matthew Gubler." she put her hand in his, it felt soft, against his own. "Oh, don't leave out your middle name, that's the best part!" she exclaimed. He smirked, pulling her to her feet. Her legs must have fallen asleep, or something of the like, as she immediatly stumbled against him, ptrying to steady herself. He felt her grab onto his shirt, and almost gave a light groan, masking it as a chuckle, as he helped the girl stand up straight.

"sorry" she giggled. "My name's Evie." she finally confessed. "Evie?" he asked, with a nod of approval. "Well," she interjected, "my name's Evangeline, but, like, everyone just calls me Evie." she shrugged. "No, no, I like it. " Matthew exclaimed. "It's cute.. Like you." he crossed his arms, smirking, as he watched another grin show itself across Evie's face. "So..." He added. "I actually have a hot tub, up in my suite, if you'd like to join me up there?" he asked, feeling a pit of fluster growing in his stomach. "Are you serious?" she exclaimed, to Matthew's relief. He chuckled again, and nodded. "If you're not busy, or anything, I mean." he replied, with a shrug.

 **~oOo~**

Evie nodded, with an expression of glee, as matthew outstretched his hand, again. The moment she grabbed it, he all but dragged her out of the swimming room, barely giving her time to grab her bag. He pulled her out into the hall, as they traveled down, toward the elevator. She watched him press the button with his thumb on his free hand, before he turned to smile at her, over his shoulder. The doors began to open, and before she could see anything, Matthew stepped between her, and a group of people, she presumed to be a family, as they stepped off the elevator. She saw him nod his head towards the strangers, to greet them, before he pushed her inside the elevator behind himself, before stepping in, backwards, as the doors closed infront of him.

 _Weird._ She thought _, I wonder what that was all about_. although, Evie wondered why he'd decided to ask her up to his room. _What if it were to do... Things?_ She felt her stomach tighten. _Of course she was willing, but she didn't have much experience, in that area. What if she dissapointed him? He wouldn't kick her out, right? She hadn't even realised that she really new nothing about him, she'd spent all her time fantasizing about him being the perfect knight in shining armor, what if he were really just another Dragon?_ she bit her lower lip, before looking back up to him, realizing he'd let go of her hand, which she brought up, as she flexed her fingers

Her reservations were just as quickly forgotten, upon recieving another warm smirk, on Matthew's part, as they both heard the "ding" indicating they'd arrived on his floor. He grabbed her hand from in the air, and quickly strode out, into the narrow hallway, which stretched on, bathed in a red and gold carpet.

 **~oOo~**

He tried to act as gracefully as possible; _Express to impress_. The words echoed in his mind, as he made his way to his room. He'd forgotten exactly who had told him that, but the expression had stuck with him, for as long as he could remember, and he planned on impressing this girl. He smirked again, maybe he'd even ask her to dinner, later. Interrupting his thoughts were a young couple exiting their room, a few doors down. As soon as he saw the door open, he opted to pull his new found friend left, into a snack area in desperate need of a lightbulb change. He pulled Evie behind a vending machine, ignoring the suprise in her eyes. He felt goosebemps raise along her arms, as he gently pushed her bare back against the cold metal of the machine, silently lifting his hand to the metal panel above her shoulder. He watched the couple pass, none the wiser, before he looked back down to see... _Was she afraid?_

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, as he began to feel bad for scaring the poor girl; of course she'd never had to dodge the press, he hadn't even considered this, when he practically dragged her down "a dark corridor" and shoved her against a candy machine! "w-What was that?" she murmered, her doey Brown eyes glossed with attentiveness. "uh,well.." He searched for the right way to explain it, "I- the paparazzi has been tailing me all day.." the short answer was good enough, he supposed; he didn't really want to tell her he might ruin the rest of her summer, socially, just by being SEEN with her. When he heard the sound of the people stepping on the elevator, he started back, to his room.

 **~oOo~**

829\. The large metal letters gleamed on the door they stopped in front of, at the end of the hall. Evie figured it must've been a corner room, and watched Matthew dig in his back pocket for the key card. She smirked, checking out his lower half, as all she could think of was the word "Booty." she gave a quiet chuckle, as he pulled the card out, slipping it into the slot, immediatly letting them into his room.. She gasped in awe, looking around; the afteroon sun made the room glow with a golden hue, then she realised, there was more than one room. It really _was_ a suite, and they were just in.. The entry way, she supposed. She looked down a small dark hallways, to see the corner of a large bed, before she turned back to see Matthew closing the door, with a triumphant grin. The kind she'd seen in pictures he'd post on his social media accounts, which she'd stalked religiously.

Evie chuckled, taking a step towards him. Again, her mind got the best of her, as she slowed her stride. She tried to forget her nervousness, but realized she was almost shaking. _Just like the recitals, don't do this now!_ She pleaded to herself. Her mind and body were two different entities, however, and seemed to be waging the largest war against each other the world had ever experienced. She took a deep breath and smiled again, wondering how fake it looked.

 **~oOo~**

 _Something's wrong_. He could tell, right away. As soon as she'd turned around, there was something off about the girl. Is she scared? He wondered; _Of me? Did i scare her, back at the vending machine? Stupid! Of course i did! Matthew stepped forward, still keeping a smile. Should i offer her a drink? Is she even old enough?_ **Idiot!** He hadn't even realised it, but Evie couldn't have been more than 16, or 17! What was he doing, bringing her up there?! He was twice her age, even. But as he looked at her, he knew he couldn't live without her. At least for now; He couldn't explain it. It wasn't love, but he didn't just want sex either? Was sex even what he wanted, in the first place? Well..He wasn't sure..Matthew wanted her. He wanted _her_ with _him._

He gave a nervous chuckle, "Shall I, uh, give you the grand tour?" He asked, jokingly, making his way to Evie.


End file.
